


The Emperor of Evil

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Character Death, Magic, Mateus is a narcissist, Mind Games, Multi, Rebellion, Stealth Crossover, Thunder and Lightning, Vanye is the only sensible member of the Pride sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The Emperor of Evil was a prideful man, who caused the fall of Palamecia during the Wild Rose era. But what is really there below the surface for the Saviour to find?
Relationships: Leon/Emperor Mateus, Past Kuja and dagger
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015927
Kudos: 1





	The Emperor of Evil

Lightning Farron walked alone, Chaos had left her behind when the god of darkness had grown interested in Caius Ballard, the mirror of Pride was standing before her, the other six sinners and freedom from the Edge of Madness would no doubt be harder. "Emperor Mateus the Second. Date of birth 44 BWR in the World of Empires and Rebellions. Date of death, 2AP as a mortal and 3 AP as a demon, wait what?" The scripture of the mirror's golden engravings, which seemed like a Cieth of light or a human face, beckoned her as she stepped forth into the mirror. "Guess I need to see why Chaos said Snow reminded him of Mateus, but I'm not going unarmed." 

It oddly seemed like a stage, if a gaudy and cheap one. A tune came up, as she clutched her sword with one hand. "Ahahhaha! Now kneel before me!" The stranger's voice echoed as the unsettling music started up. There also seemed to be two other people standing in the wings, along with the ghosts of several others, including a lady wearing white, a man in black armour and a silver haired man carrying a wild rose. 

"Now! Kneel down to me!" Lightning raised an eyebrow at the unexpected beheading of the chief of the Dark Knights who had spoken out against the Emperor, she hadn't really caught his name off Chaos. But then again, Chaos as a person didn't give straight answers. Mateus then laughed arrogantly at an unseen image she couldn't perceive, before the song began again.

"An evil flower 

"You pitiful, insolent worms! Mateus yelled at Firion, before promptly being defeated, as the narrator spun another part of the tapestry, showing Mateus's first death. "An arrogant emperor, rotting but deadly. Such " 

"Ah, I suppose you were impressive after all. Uboaargh!" Then the eight weapons of the Wild Rose Rebellion pierced the two Emperors in the chest! "The evil emperor, soul cleaved into two. Withered and died away in a dramatic coronation. The later generations of that world would say without a second thought. That the emperor of evil had received what he'd sought." Then the tapestry ended on the image of Mateus's second death and the rebuilding of Fynn, while the music ground to a halt. "I guess that was it for Mateus. Who, he was pretty bad. What, he didn't show?" Lightning snarked as the wrongness prickled down her spine, no he wasn't a fal'Cie, stop thinking like that. 

Just as she was about to leave the phantasm of Pandemonium, a raspy voice called out to the Saviour of Souls. "Hark intruder! State your business within my palace or face my guards!" It was the demon form of Emperor Mateus himself! Mateus still had a neck scar from the axe Firion had used in the final fight, along with the eight Ultimate weapons of the wild Rose realm through his armour. 

Besides the obvious weirdness of him detaching his on head to talk to her, Lightning could vaguely see a shadowy cracked and damaged blue crystal, as the clear damage with golden fractures became startlingly clear, as she replied. "I'm a saviour of souls, Mr. Just because you're one of the seven deadly sinners, doesn't mean I'll give you slack." 


End file.
